


Auld Lang Syne

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby has this little New Year's tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

Bobby Drake had a tradition. It wasn't particularly big or special but he did it every year, after all that was the key to a tradition- repetition. Lots of people did it but somehow it had become something intrinsicately linked with Bobby at the Xavier's Institute; he always kissed someone at midnight on New Year's Eve. Not just anyone, he always picked a particular person for a particular reason. It didn't necessarily have to be whomever he was dating at the time, it was just someone he chose to be worthy on a whim and it had become a novelty among some of the others to try to guess who Bobby would pick and why each year. So far as he knew, no one had yet successfully predicted it which, since several of the inhabitants of the mansion were telepaths, was a fact that he prided himself on.

It was all a bit a of fun, starting in his first year at Xavier's when he was a bored and cheeky fourteen year old. Bobby had long since grown up, far more than most were willing to acknowledge, but this tradition had stuck. No matter what misery and misfortune the last year had brought him, whatever the next had in store for him, he always began the year with a kiss and, usually, bringing cheer and amusement to the others.

Every year he picked a different person for a different reason. The first time he'd done it the lucky 'victim' had, of course, been Jean. Mostly because she was the only girl in the house and it was a great way to annoy Scott without incurring any repuccussions, after all who could get too mad at harmless and goofy Bobby Drake giving Jean Grey a quick kiss? It wasn't even a kiss on the lips because, well, Jean was like a sister and he was only fourteen at the time. Kissing a girl on the lips was just too scary a thought, even at midnight in the New Year, when you're that age.

Another year he'd kissed Rogue. Not his brightest idea, definitely not his best decision but she'd looked so sad as everyone around her had leant in to kiss and Bobby had figured, hey, what did he have to lose in giving Rogue a few fleeting moments of being just like everyone else?  
Turned out he had two days, several memories and a fair few brain cells to lose. Still, he had made Rogue's night and they'd remained good friends so there was no real harm done. He was never quite sure what memories she'd gotten from him but he'd been pleased to hear she'd had a lot of fun pulling pranks with his ice powers whilst he was unconscious.

The year he'd decided to give Kitty Pryde to kiss, she'd been so surprised she'd phased right through him. The entire thing had been caught on camera by Warren and got played to death over the next few weeks. Even Bobby had laughed at the sight of himself falling straight through Kitty and faceplanting the floor, after all it was comedy gold. The reason he'd chosen Kitty that year had long been forgotten but the story, and the video, resurfaced with a fair amount of frequency .

When Bobby was 20, he'd decided he would kiss Gambit at midnight. He'd made the decision because he was curious, partly curious because of the way all the women talked about Remy and partly curious about men in general. Though the Cajun happily flirted with any gender, Bobby had been sure that he would push him away but instead he'd ended up in one of the most amazing make out sessions he'd ever had. He'd been left with stubble rash, the taste of cigarettes in his mouth and an arousal he hadn't expected. It had taken months before he could be around Remy without getting flustered, something Logan had thought extremely funny.

The next year Bobby had planned to kiss Logan, just to get his own back, but he chickened out fairly quickly. He decided he quite liked having his balls attached, thank you very much, so instead he picked one of the new girls for some reason. Not being Wolverine was a very good reason to kiss anyone, in his books at least.

This year, he'd decided he was going to kiss someone who really deserved, no needed a kiss. Someone who's year had been rougher than his and maybe a kiss at midnight would brighten their life for a few seconds. There really wasn't a shortage of candidates for that category in this place, nearly everyone had had some sort of heart ache or devistation in the last year, many people had had multiples of each. This had led to Bobby spending the last month researching all the residents of the mansion, trying to decide who's life he was going to brighten.

For instance, there was Jono Starsmore, aka Chamber, who was permenantly moody on the borders of emo, according to Bobby's sources. He'd been friends with at least one of the kids who'd been killed this year and he had a really shit power, but it was that same shit power that scratched him off of Bobby's list very quickly when he found out the English boy didn't actually have a mouth to kiss.

Then there was Jubilee but she was also quickly off the list. He loved her dearly as a friend and kissing her would have been more than innapropriate when you thought about what she'd been through. She and her boyfriend had been fucking crucified on the front lawn, for God's sake. She'd been brought back and he hadn't, Bobby was not going to be the jerk who thought a kiss from him could cure all that pain.

There were plenty others, in fact Bobby's orginal list had been around 3/4s of the mansion, minus the students of course because he was a teacher and that would be wrong. He'd decided on Christmas Day who his lucky 'kissee' would be, and now tonight was the magical night and he was working up his nerve.

There were so many new mutants around that there was a risk that not everyone would get the fun of it, or the fact that it was just one of Bobby's jokes. Not that he did all that many jokes anymore, but this one was needed. It was a tradition that always promised good memories, a funny photo or video that could lighten the spirits of everyone in the mansion and Lord knows they needed some lightening these days.

A blue arm suddenly slung around his shoulder. It was Kurt. "So, Iceman the time is," The German mutant checked his watch "11.49pm and countdown is fast approaching. Do you have your target in sight? Is the operation running smoothly?"

Bobby grinned as Nightcrawler attempted to speak as though they were on a mission and only succeded in splashing a little beer over himself. Kurt didn't drink a whole lot anymore, but tis the season and all that jazz, at least he made for a playful drunk.

"Maybe but who would I be to spoil the surprise for everyone?" Bobby chuckled, draining the last of his coke. He was strictly a soft drinks man until midnight, he'd made that mistake before and it hadn't been pretty.

"Ah come on, mein freund," The tone with melodic and trying to be persuasive. "We're placing our final bets, couldn't you give me a hint?"

"If I did that for you, I'd have to do it for everyone, Fuzzy Blue!" Bobby grinned happily. On New Year's Eve ,no matter what bullshit had been taking place, he always felt like that cheeky 14 year old sneaking up to kiss Jean and it felt good and free. Not even his secondary mutation could get him down tonight. Hopefully his recipient wouldn't mind a slightly cold touch to their New Year kiss.

"Do me a favour and plant a big smacker on Cannonball. I'll even split my winnings with you."

Bobby laugh loudly and check Kurt's watch. "Only 8 minutes and you'll find out if we're in the money. Be patient and you shall see all." He winked and headed off through the large room. The music was just the right volume that people could dance or chat, there were decorations and balloons that he'd helped set up and the room was packed. He needed to get his target in view before he missed midnight.

He smiled to himself as he passed a sofa full of sleeping students. They'd all begged to stay up to see midnight, he'd even supported their case when they'd gone to Scott about it though he'd known most of the younger ones wouldn't make it. It was quite sweet really, though ironic considering how often they were all busted well after midnight for breaking their curfews and yet here they were, sleeping utterly peaceful in a tangled pile. The old prankster in him suddenly wished he had a sharpie handy, though he quickly pushed that idea aside as he noticed Emma sending him a warning look.

The fact that the students had been allowed to attend had meant that it had become mandatory for all of the resident adults to attend the party thus ensuring that he would be able to give the kiss to it's intended recipient. All he had to do was find his 'target' as Kurt had referred to them.

He skirted around a crowd of students that were still too hyperactive to crash, stopping to exchange a few words with one of the students who was clearly trying to hide the fact that they'd somehow gotten a hold of alcohol. Bobby decided he'd let it slide this once, it was a time to celebrate after all and Victor wasn't hurting anyone, though he was sure the kid would be mortified when he woke the next morning and remembered making a pass at a teacher.  
With a smile and a wink, Bobby wished him a "Happy New Year." and moved on, spotting his target as soon as he had passed that group of students.

His target was sitting with what appeared to be a martini, looked like they'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

The music cut out completely and someone turned up the TV, the count down began and the ball was about to drop.

10...

9...

He crossed the last few metres and steeled himself for any reaction, hoping though that the kiss would be taken as intended- as a gesture of goodwill.

8...

7...

He could feel eyes on him as he moved closer, there where a few people nearby so it wasn't yet obvious who he was going for. He wondered dimly if anyone had put money on the correct person.

6...

5...

He really thought he picked the most deserving target, unfortunately it was also someone who he'd always struggled to read so he really didn't know where the next ten seconds would lead him.

4...

3...

He supressed a grin as he noticed Logan was hurrying away, clearly concerned that he may be Bobby's target this year. Logan only ever found the New year's kiss funny if it happened to someone else and preferably when something adverse happened to Bobby in result of it. Which was probably why, now a safe distance away, he was getting into a good position to watch.

2...

1...

Cries of "Happy New Year!" filled the room and streamers flew through the air as Bobby reached out, pulled the fellow mutant into his arms and lent in for the kiss. Blue eyes opened wide in shock and then cool, organic ice lips met warm, martini tasting ones in a soft kiss.

His chosen partner for this year's kiss was none other than Jean Paul Beaubier aka. Northstar. It made complete sense to Bobby, he'd had a horrific year, even by X-men standards.  
The guy had been accidentally murdered by an old friend under the control of outside forces, been resurrected as a brainwashed drone and taken his mentally fragile twin sister on a rampage nearly killing, among others, Bobby himself. Since he'd returned to the Institute, he had been more withdrawn from the others than ever and seemed so ashamed that he couldn't stay in the same room as Bobby for too long.  
On top of all that, Bobby had known the guy for a long while and had never once seen him on a date, to the point that Bobby hadn't even realised that Jean Paul was gay because, well, Jean Paul never dated anyone. He'd assumed the other man was asexual and had never made an issue out of it, someone's sexuality wasn't something he joked about.

Clearly, after a long dating drought and such a harsh year, Northstar deserved a good kiss better than anyone and Bobby had been told many times that he was a damn good kisser. It was just a shame he was so terrible at keeping relationships together.

When Jean Paul pulled back, Bobby grinned widely with his arms still around him in a loose embrace. He tried not to laugh at the dumbstruck expression he was met with.

"Happy New Year!" he said cheerfully to the other man as he heard around them some extremely startled noises issuing, no doubt, from the newer students and team members, the ones who hadn't known about his tradition.

Confusion turned into a smirk which in turn changed into something darker, something lustful as Jean Paul closed in on him. Quick as a flash, he pinned Bobby to the nearest wall and kissed him hard and passionately as Bobby found himself reacting in the same way he had the year he'd picked Gambit. Only Jean Paul was an even better kisser.

As he and the other man began to make their way out of the room, very aware that there were students and cameras present when they were in want of privacy, Bobby was sure he could hear Kurt asking "So, who bet on Northstar?"


End file.
